treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Home
]] Treehouse TV (more commonly known as simply Treehouse) is a Canadian English-language cable television specialty channel that was launched on November 1, 1997.Canadian ‘prodcos’ tot TV talent perks up preschool market Its name comes from YTV's former children's programming block, The Treehouse. The channel is owned by YTV Canada, a wholly owned subsidiary of Corus Entertainment. Programming Current programming Original programming * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Little Charmers * Max & Ruby * Mike the Knight * My Big Big Friend * Ranger Rob * Splash'N Boots * This is Scarlett and Isaiah (as separate interstitials) * Toopy and Binoo * Trucktown Acquired programming * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Blue's Clues * Bubble Guppies * Clangers * Dinopaws * Dora the Explorer * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Emma! * Go, Diego, Go! * Go Jetters * Hey Duggee * Jane and the Dragon * Masha and the Bear * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Nature Cat * Nella the Princess Knight * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Octonauts * Peppa Pig * Peter Rabbit * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! * Rusty Rivets * Sesame Street * Sunny Day * Super Wings * Team Umizoomi * Wallykazam! * Wiggle Town * Wonder Pets * Zack & Quack Co-productions * The Backyardigans * Peg + Cat * Shimmer and Shine Upcoming programming * Esme and Roy (TBA)http://kidscreen.com/2016/10/17/sesame-workshop-nelvana-partner-on-esme-and-roy/ Former programming * 3,2,1 Let's Go * 3rd & Bird * 4 Square * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * Anatole * Angelina Ballerina * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Animal Stories * Ants in Your Pants * Archibald the Koala * Are We There Yet?: World Adventure * Ask Me * Babar * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Barney & Friends * Bear in the Big Blue House * Beezo's Attic * The Berenstain Bears * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures * The Big Comfy Couch * Big & Small * Biba Bear * The Bittles * Blue's Room * Bob the Builder * Boblins * Bobs and LoLo * Boohbah * Caillou * The Care Bears * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot * Chuggington * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Corduroy * Crazy Quilt * Deko Boko Friends * Dragon * Dragon Tales * Elliot Moose * Elmo's World * Farzzle's World * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fireman Sam * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * The Fresh Beat Band * Funky Valley * Funny Farm * George Shrinks * Global Grover * Grandma, Look What I Found * Grandpa's Garden * Guess with Jess * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry's Amazing Animals * The Hoobs * Hot Paws * I Can Do It * Igloo-Gloo * In the Night Garden... * Iris, The Happy Professor * It's Itsy Bitsy Time! * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Jellabies * Jim Henson's Pajanimals * Judy & David's Boombox * Kipper * Kleo the Misfit Unicorn * The Koala Brothers * Lalaloopsy * Little Bill * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * The Land Before Time * Land O' Hands * Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles * Little Bear * Little Grey Rabbit * Little Star * Luna and Cozy * Madeline * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * The Magic Key * Maisy * Miffy and Friends * Mighty Machines * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mister Maker * Mole Sisters * Mopatop's Shop * My Friend Rabbit * My Special Book * Nini's Treehouse * Noddy in Toyland * Nolyn's World * Nouky & Friends * Oddhouse Phatom * Odd-Jobbers * Olivia * Once Upon a Hamster * Open Sesame * Oswald * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Pet Squad * Pingu * Play with Me Sesame * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Pocoyo * Postman Pat * Pumper Pups * Roary the Racing Car * Roll Play * Roblox 4 Square * Rolie Polie Olie * Rubbadubbers * Ryder and Pups * Seven Little Monsters * Spider! * Spot the Dog * St. Bear's Dolls Hospital * Strawberry Shortcake * Teletubbies * This is Daniel Cook * This is Emily Yeung * Thomas & Friends * Timmy Time * Timothy Goes to School * Tipi Tales * Tobi! * Toot & Puddle * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom * The Toy Castle * Treetown * Waybuloo * Wee 3 * The Wiggles * Wimzie's House * The WotWots * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Wumpa's World * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Yure and You * Zigby * Zoboomafoo Treehouse On Demand In 2005, Corus Entertainment began offering a video on demand service called Treehouse On Demand to cable providers such as Rogers Cable and Cogeco, delivering content from Treehouse TV. It is offered as a free service to customers who subscribe to each providers digital cable service. Some providers such as SaskTel offer it as a stand-alone premium subscription service. Treehouse (program block) Treehouse was originally a programming block on YTV. It aired weekday mornings until 1998, after which it was replaced with an unhosted block, called "YTV Jr.". While most hosted blocks had one or two hosts, Treehouse had three PJs (Program Jockeys) and was also co-hosted by The Fuzzpaws, which were stuffed animal puppets. As the name suggests, it was set in a tree house. PJ Katie had her own TV show, called PJ Katie's Farm, where she acted out stories with clay animals. After Treehouse After the Treehouse block ended, The Fuzzpaws got their own show on YTV Jr. and PJ Katie went on to become Jenny on The Zone (Katie was her middle name; there already was a Jenny with YTV at the time she was a PJ ). The name YTV Jr. was later dropped; however, there was still children's programming shown at the time, but there was no special name given to it. Treehouse HD On April 9, 2013, Treehouse HD was launched as a high definition simulcast of Treehouse's standard definition feed. Treehouse Direct Treehouse Direct is a multilingual YouTube service that specializes in various animated and live-action series, including those from Nelvana, another division of Corus Entertainment, along with select Nickelodeon series. International distribution * Jamaica - distributed on Flow Cable systems. * The Bahamas - distributed on Cable Bahamas systems. See also * Family Jr. * Telebimbi * Télémagino * TeleNiños * Yoopa Category:Treehouse tv Wiki Category:Treehouse TV Category:Treehouse TV.com